I'm Here
by Crystalgail
Summary: What can a daughter's love do to save her beloved father? And, what can a father's love do for his daughter's happiness?


**Warning: **Spoilers

**. I'm Here .**

* * *

It was near sunrise inside the Lost Woods and Alex's troop were all sleeping peacefully because they're on their way to the small village of Pao. 

The faint morning breeze made Jessica of Meribia to wake up earlier than her other companions. Actually, sleep couldn't visit her last night.

How could she sleep peacefully while her own father is suffering? He was turned to stone by Xenobia and she vowed to bring him back, no matter what it takes.

'_I tried to sleep but whenever I close my eyes, a vivid image of my father comes and haunts me.'_ Jessica thought while trying to stand up without making a noise to awake her faithful companions.

Jessica knew that every last one of them is all tired and weary from the past battles they've been through together. She's pretty thankful too, because deep down inside her, she really knows that they are all concerned about her and her father. She knows that they truly want to help her in their own little way.

The priestess smiled as she saw her lover, Kyle. He was sleeping soundly as usual. That big brute is the most special person in her life, after her Dad, of course. He's mean and brutal and can be an idiot sometimes but he does have a kind heart. He just doesn't want to show it.

These past few days, he's doing a pretty good job on that.

'_How I wish, I could be as strong-willed as you, Kyle.' _Jessica thought sadly, _'Not like me. I'm sorry, Kyle.'_

Jessica walked away quietly, trying not to wake her tired friends.

* * *

After a short walk, Jessica saw a cliff. It's a beautiful cliff because it is filled with beautiful white daisies, and they are Jessica's favorite flowers. She decided to stop by there and wait for the sun to rise. There, she can think more deeply and create a plan to save her father. 

She kneeled down and started to sob. She always preferred to cry alone than to be accompanied. If somebody sees her in that state, it shall destroy her reputation. She will be called as weak and she hates that. She's the daughter of one of the four legendary heroes! She **could not** afford to be weak. She **has **to be strong for the sake of the ones she love most, her father and her friends.

Jessica promised to retrieve her Dad even if it will cost her own life. When that finally happens, she will grant whatever her father wishes for. She **will **be a priestess at the Althena's Shrine if that's what his father wishes. She will act more lady-like if that's what he wishes and she will free herself from the love of her life, if that's what his father wishes.

Jessica placed a small smile on her crying face when she remembered her love, Kyle. She truly did appreciate him, every effort he made to make her laugh and every effort he made to protect her and for the effort, to understand her even though it was hard.

She appreciated the effort he made for loving her.

But, now, it will be all over for the both of them.

Tears rolled down Jessica's cheek, she then covered her face with her bare hands. It's all over now. She sobbed as quietly as ever. No one can hear her. No one can comfort her now. She's all broken.

Suddenly, someone placed warm clothing around her cold body. The familiar figure stood beside her.

It was Kyle.

"Jess, stop it." Kyle spoke seriously while looking at the same direction where Jessica is looking. Nothingness.

"Stop what?" Jessica asked while pretending to be cheerful.

"Oh boy, you're really getting good at that damn thing, Jess!" Kyle shouted, "Stop crying and stop pretendin'."

"I'm not crying and I'm not pretending, Kyle!" Jessica stood up and argued.

Kyle was silent. He didn't bother to argue. He simply hugged the priestess with his strong arms. He whispered, "Jess, stop."

Jessica didn't hug back but Kyle still locked her in his arms. He could see the expressionless eyes of Jessica. They were both silent for a while and Jessica started to feeling uneasy.

Jessica broke away from the embrace, "I'm all right, Kyle. Do not worry about me, you can go back now. I prefer to be alone." she smiled and sat on the grass again.

"If you can't tell me what's wrong then fine," Kyle stated while sitting on the grass beside her, "But, I'm staying here with you."

"Suit yourself." Jessica replied coldly.

Once again, that dreadful silence crawled in.

"Kyle, I-I have something to tell you." Jessica started the conversation.

"What is it, Jess?" Kyle asked.

"If I rescue my Dad, if I ever will," Jessica whispered but was loud enough for Kyle to hear, "I'm breaking it off with you. I want to fulfill his dreams for me, like **permanently** joining the priestess' guild."

"You're joking." Kyle simply answered, "Your rebellious personality **hates** it there!"

"You don't know what I like or don't, Kyle!" Jessica argued, "You don't know me!"

"Ha!" Kyle looked at her, "Yeah, right!"

"I'm serious, Kyle." Jessica whispered regretfully, "I'm sorry."

Kyle faced her with a surprised look, "Are you serious! Why!"

"Why?" Kyle asked stubbornly.

"I want to, Kyle," Jessica tried to explain, "Simply because I want to."

"Why!" Kyle asked again, but now, firmer.

"Stop asking stupid questions, Kyle!" Jessica shouted at him.

Jessica looked into his eyes and saw the emotion she doesn't often see with Kyle, it was hurt. She felt her heart break into pieces because of breaking his.

"Do you really like **that **to happen, Jess?" Kyle asked with a serious look on his face.

Jessica merely nodded but her gaze and her mind was somehow, far away.

"Look at me, Jess! Answer the damn question!" Kyle asked angrily while shaking her shoulders a bit.

"YES! Yes, I do!" Jessica shouted angrily, "Now, please, leave me alone."

"You're lying!" Kyle grasped Jessica's arm.

"No, I'm not!" Jessica then gave a fake laugh, "Don't you get it? I'm setting you free! You can do whatever the hell you want to do! Meet more women whose better than me! You can finally find _'the one'_ who can't argue with you all the time. Aren't you happy?"

"I'm not happy about this, Jess, not one bit!" Kyle shouted back as if letting the words sink to her mind, "I can't find someone like you! I never can! Someone who is as bossy, as brave and as loving as you! I cannot replace you because.." Kyle suddenly stopped.

"Because what!" Jessica asked impatiently, "Oh for Pete's sake, spill it out!"

Kyle looked deep into her eyes, as if casting a spell upon her, his eyes were tender and concerned. His touch was softer than before. She could feel his heart, beating madly.

"Because, Jess, you're _'the one'_," Kyle smiled, "I love you."

Jessica's mind was speechless yet her actions could not be stopped.

"Yeah, right!" Jessica whispered, not looking at his loving eyes.

Kyle held her close. Jessica felt weightless. Kyle was strong so it was easy for him to do that. He could easily sweep her off her feet, literally.

His next action was unpredictable. Kyle's mouth slowly descended to Jessica's. Their lips met and they kissed so passionately that made Jessica feel like she's in Euphoria.

* * *

'_Jess, my daughter..'_

"_Dad? Dad! Where are you?" Jessica shouted that made her voice echo throughout the blank space, "Where did that wench take you?"_

'_I'm in a silent and peaceful place, Jess. Do not worry. Our Goddess protected me like the way I protected her before. Yet, until here, I could feel the sadness that clouds your heart. What is wrong, my child?"_

"_Nothing, Dad," Jessica whispered, "I just want to see you again and to hug you, once more."_

'_It is true that my mortal physique was turned to stone but I have always been with you. Isn't that Kyle giving you comfort, daughter?'_

_Jessica was silent._

'_Follow your heart, my daughter. I know you love me because I can see myself present in your heart. However, I can also see that I'm not alone in it. You love Kyle.'_

"_Yes, Dad, I do." Jessica replied silently._

'_Be happy, in that way, I shall be happy too.'_

"_Dad?" Jessica asked, confused._

'_I know you love him so much that you don't want him hurt, right? But, do you know that what you're doing now is killing him. Please, be happy. Do it for me and for yourself.'_

"_Yes," Jessica smiled, "Yes, I will, Dad!"_

'_Thank you and one more thing, you were never pretending to be brave. Bravery is something you have all along but just failed to notice it.'

* * *

_

Jessica broke the kiss and looked at Kyle straight in the eye, "I'm sorry."

"No way!" Kyle replied stubbornly, "I'm not letting you to break up with me!"

"I know." Jessica smiled warmly.

That smile made Kyle understand it all.

"We-ell, you can make up for that by letting me accompany **my girlfriend** to watch the sun rise." Kyle smiled.

"Oh, is that all?" Jessica giggled, "I thought you wanted one more kiss."

Kyle kissed the love of his life then watched the sun rise.

**FIN

* * *

**

**A/N: **Reviews please!

I dedicate this story for my cousin, Sveth. She really likes the Jessica and Kyle tandem!


End file.
